They Love Each Other
by PrincessSara22
Summary: "We both close our eyes and sigh happy, knowing that we are holding in our arms who we care about the most in the world." Elsanna, No incest, Modern AU, Romance.


_**They love each other**_

We were together for a little over three months, Anna and me. It all started with a chat at the bar where she worked, and from there, in no time, a sweet and deep feeling was born between the two of us, a feeling called love. Unfortunately we live in a small town, Arendelle, where the closed-minded and conservative inhabitants don't look kindly on a story between two women, and so we are forced to hide; but hey, neither I nor Anna are ashamed of what we feel for other. We have just learned to live with this fact and behave discreetly when we are among the people, reserving the effusions to the privacy of the small house where we live. Our home, if it can be called like that, is very old and shabby, so after a storm which raged a week ago we were forced to move because the water has penetrated through the cracks of the roof and flooded everything. We brought with us the bare essentials and we moved temporarily Anna's mother, who has a house on the beach. This woman, Gerda, of course, does not approve the love affair between us, so she glares at me whenever Anna kisses me in front of her. I'd be lying if I say that this situation doesn't embarrass me, and I know Gerda is also angry with me because of my older sister Kenzi, who works as an escort. She says she's retired because now she's thirty years old, and the the point is that she's not ashamed to shout it from the rooftops, as if it was a job like any other. I must say that I envy her.

I reach Anna on the terrace, overlooking the sea, and I find her resting with the back against the wall, arms crossed over hes chest. The wind ruffles the hair that is collected in two braids and I see that the eyebrows are slightly wrinkled because of the sun.

She's adorable.

I reach and I rest against the brick wall too, close to her, and we remain in a peaceful silent for a while.

"You saw Kenzi?" she asks me out of the blue.

I nod, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.

"Yes, she said she wants to go back to mom and dad, to enjoy her retirement."

Anna snorts, amused by the excuse that my sister uses to not exercise the occupation. It takes courage to say such a thing.

We hear footsteps on the stairs, and after a while Gerda appears, all dressed up to go to town. She looks from head to toe her daughter first and then me.

"I'm going to town. You need something? "

We both shake our heads, just like two little girls, and Gerda opens her bag to look for sunglasses.

"I just hope not to meet that woman there. She could've stop doing that job but she's always a whore to me. No offense of course. "

The fact that people always talk like that about my sister doesn't bother me, so I just shrug nonchalantly.

"Never mind."

Gerda goes away and Anna approaches me, resting hes left arm against the wall. From the corner of the eye I know she's looking at me but I feel the urge to tell her something I'm thinking of since a couple of days.

"Listen ... I don't want you to kiss me in front of your mother. She looks mad at me ... And I feel embarrassed. "I say, shrugging and looking down. I feel I blushed slightly.

Anna sighs, still looking at me.

"Ah you embarrassed? And your sister then? She's a whore and she's not ashamed to say it to everyone and you are embarrassed?! "

Ok, she's angry. A lot.

She walks away from me, then she turns to the other houses along the beach and opens her arms. I don't understand what she wants to do until I hear her screaming out loud.

"ANNA AND ELSA LOVE EACH OTHER!"

Immediately I run to her and I put a hand on her mouth, looking into her eyes without saying a word. She returns my gaze with those teal irises, and what I find is love, so deep that it leaves me breathless. When I see that she isn't going toscream again, I put down my hand and I remain close to her. Our faces are few inches apart.

Crossing my arms, I pretend to be indifferent.

"I prefer the kisses over the yells..."

Anna smiles at me and gives me a peck on my lips, which obviously leaves me unsatisfied. I need to feel her, so I rest my hands on her hips and I pull her closer to me until her body is pressed against mine. I bow my head and our lips meet again, this time longer; she bites my lower lip and immediately I allow her tongue to meet mine, slowly, testing each other. We part and her eyes are immersed in my and once again the awareness of how much I love this girl makes my heart beat wildly and I feel that my life depends only on this.

Her left hand rests on my cheek and she gently passes the thumb on my skin, as if she's afraid of hurt me; I bend my head slightly to caress her palm with my lips. I never stop looking at her. Anna smiles again and raises her face to kiss me, lingering on my mouth and I hold her closer to me. I continue to hold her when we break the kiss and lay my forehead against hers. We both close our eyes and sigh happy, knowing that we are holding in our arms who we care about the most in the world.

**A/N:**

**Hi guys :) This isn't my first fanfiction but it's the first that I write in English. Of course I ship Elsanna so bad and I just wanted to contribute to the fandom with this short OS ;) I'd like to know what you think about this idea, it's kinda important to me ^^ So... Lemmie know ;)**


End file.
